Starcraft A New Empire
by Zyther
Summary: I am Jim's new partner we are sent to do all kinds of missions. He still can't get over Kerrigan which makes him weaker.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Humanity first learned it was not alone in this universe when a fleet of gleaming Protoss Starships incinerated the planet Chau Sara without warning. On a different planet Marshal Jim Raynor found evidence of a new race which was now called the Zerg. Attacks broke out all over the planet. After a while more Protoss starships incinerated Mara Sara all out of orbit. Then Jim Raynor decided to join the Sons of Korhal. The people who vowed to destroy the Confederacy. Sarah Kerrigan soon joined also. Despite a rocky start Kerrigan and Jim made a partnership. They started a full-scale revolt on the Confederacy. Mengsk, (the leader of the Sons of Korhal) employed psi-emitters on the planet Antiga Prime. (A Confederacy's planet.) The Zerg came crashing down on Antiga Prime and destroyed the Confederacy on that planet.(Cause psi-emitters act as a beacon to Zerg.)Soon after the Protoss fleet came and incinerated Antiga Prime out of then struck at Tarsonis, the Capital of the Confederacy.(Tarsonis is a Planet, the capital was on the planet.)To Kerrigan's horror Mengsk put psi-emitters on the uninfested. As the Zerg descended on Tarsonis, Jim began to question Mengsk's sanity. This time the Protoss leader, Tassadar deployed ground units in an effort to save the planet. Mengsk told Kerrigan to vanquish the Protoss, despite her misforgivings, she did what she was told ensuring that the planet would fall to the by Zerg, Kerrigan called for in shocking betrayal Mengsk abandons Kerrigan and her troops to their fate. Furious, Jim rushed to save his partner but despite his best efforts he was too late. But what Jim could not have known is that Sarah Kerrigan was not dead. The Overmind-the supreme power of the altered Kerrigan by infecting her with the zerg immeasurably potent psionic powers. Then she emerged as the Queen of Blades the Overmind's loyal assistant, she swore to serve the Swarm. But the Overmind suffered a terrible blow, Zeratul a leader of the Dark Templar (Protoss) killed on of the Overmind's celebrates. However whenever Zeratul killed the celebrate he made telepathic contact with the Overmind. The Overmind discovered that the homeworld of the Protoss was on the planet Aiur. The Overmind started an attack on Aiur, the Protoss joined forces with Jim Raynor for a final push but only weakened the zerg sustaining heavy losses themselves. The Protoss took refuge at the homeworld of the Dark Templar, where Zeratul welcomed them. But before they went to the Dark Templar, Tassadar drove his ship into the Overmind and killed it. Far away Kerrigan sensed the death of the Overmind. She finally grasped the true purpose of her life, the reign of the Queen of Blades was about to begin.

Chapter 1: the Beginning

I know a decent amount of StarCraft 1 and 2. SO enjoy! :D

Oh yea Protoss are aliens and so are zerg. Terrans are humans. Oh yea and their squad is called Alpha Squad. This is not the Sons of Korhal they made a new thing.

:D

My new partner Jim Raynor wakes up in cold sweat. He remembers even what I would call the worst day of my life. I walk over to him. "It's not your fault what happen to Kerrigan."

"I know" Jim agrees, "But I can't let it go"

"Jim Raynor and his new partner report to the front of the ship were you will be with a squad of marines to save the planet of Actua Kwa, from a zerg invasion."

Jim gets up, "Come on, let's kick some butt!"

We go to the front of the ship were they tell us to watch out for a new mutation called the chopperlisk. We got loaded with ammo and suits. We then made or way to the planet and already could see the damage done. 'Ok guys here's the plan, we go in and look for survivors and get them out first, ok?' Says Jim

"Ok" we all say simultaneously

We soon arrive on the planet and see all of the destruction that the zerg did. From nowhere a zergling jumps out and tackles a marine and is starting to rip through his armor. We shoot it quickly. "Wow" I mutter "Zerg hide good we will need reinforcements."

"Not if we arm the survivors." says Jim

A bunch of clicking comes to my ears then all heck breaks loose zerglings charge from every direction then hydralisks stay in back and try to shoot us. Luckily they equipped us with unbreakable shields. We put the shields in a turtle formation, and then we make a crack we could shot through. We soon kill almost every zerg their but a lot more come. Mutalisks and Hydralisks start to come." We need reinforcement's!" I yell

"Don't think I hadn't haven't noticed!" Yells Jim back

"I don't think there are survivors!" I yell

"Why?" asks Jim

"Look!" I yell

A whole bunch of infested guys where coming toward us. "This is Alpha Squad we need reinforcements on the Planet Actua Kwa!" yells a marine. "We need reinforce…."

"!"

Come in Alpha Squad! Come in!" yells the commander

"We hear you commander. "I yell through the gunshots. "That marine got mauled, sorry we need reinforcements or evac."

We are still fighting but some of us have died or are wounded."YEA"I yell "The reinforcements have arrived!"

We start to fight them of easier now but it seems like an endless swarm. A nuke falls from the sky and annihilates the most of the remaining zerg. We take destroy the rest like cake. We have suffered heavy losses ourselves. I wipe the blood from my face." Phew!" I sigh "Good thing that's over now let's rebuild and get out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:An Unknown Fear

"Well I'm glad we rebuilt. "I mutter

Me too, we have to get to the front of the ship to get information. "Says Jim

We arrive at the front of the ship where the Captain tells us all the updates he has. "The Chopperlisk has sharp teeth and is massive. It has poisonous spines on its back. You had better watch his talons also. He has four legs but rears up and can walk. We also know that there is one last mutation, we don't know what it is yet so watch out. Got that? "says the Captain.

"Yep." We mutter

"Oh, and tomorrow you will be going to go to another planet with the Alpha Squad. The Protoss will need help salvaging some artifacts. Some of them are ours. So defeat the zerg if you can on that planet. "Says the Captain.

"Ok" we both answer.

"We walk back to our rooms. Another mission, more butt to kick? Well I had better get some rest. "says Jim

"Ok" I yawn.


End file.
